dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Moser
Profile = |-| Killer = "You can't be a hero and a killer ...it doesn't work that way!" Brian Moser (Also known under the pseudonym Rudy Cooper) is a Character in Dexter introduced during Season One. He is Dexter Morgan's older biological brother and son to Joe Driscoll and Laura Moser, as well as one of Debra Morgan's past lovers. He is a Serial killer and at that, the first major one (aside from Dexter) introduced into the series, with his total bodycount mounting somewhere in the 20's and 30's, maybe more. He is referred to as The Ice Truck Killer, and plays the role of a prosthologist and innocent boyfriend. Officially, he is the first main antagonist of the series and is the main antagonist for Season 1. Interestingly enough, he is the only main antagonist to reappear for another season (thus far) even if it's spiritually for Dexter. In addition, he is the only serial killer to appear in both the novels and series yet he is only still alive in one of them. As a final note, of the Main Antagonists in the series he is by far the most referenced (having been mentioned in every season in some form or the other by Dexter Morgan or Debra Morgan). Season Six sees his return, acting in place of the role of Harry Morgan when Dexter chose his darkness over the light in dealing with the savagery of Nick, the man who killed his friend Brother Sam. The Ice Truck Killer investigation has been referenced throughout the course of the season but now he returns as a strong personification of his Dark Passenger, urging Dexter for the kills. Appearance Brian is a rather tall and thin man with curly black hair and a distinct facial structure. He is reasonably handsome for a man, just like his brother Dexter Morgan. He's also fairly strong for despite being thin and could be on par with Dexter, minus the same type of martial arts training that Dexter has had. He has green eyes and a scar just on the top of the left side of his lip (due to a development earlier in the season). His typical attire is either that of a labcoat and dress pants, or a red button up t-shirt over a white undershirt and brown pants along with it. His kill attire is all black, covering almost all of his skin except his face. When killing his victims, he'll typically wear an apron and protective gloves along with something to protect his face (much like his brother). Early Life 'Childhood with his Family' Brian Moser was born in 1968-1969 to Laura Moser and Joe Driscoll. Based on his shy, quiet nature when he's five it's likely he grew up in a time where Joe may have either been abusive or neglectful (as their exact relationship with one another is unclear however Brian did eventually kill his father so it is suggested that they weren't close). In 1969-1970 his mother Laura gives birth to a second child named Dexter and from that moment on Brian looked out for his little brother. They would continue to live in a small house at 1235 Mangrove Drive in Miami, Florida and as Brian became old enough, he started to attend school. The earliest known event in Brian's life were the times he spent at his mother's house roughly around the age of 5', often playing hide and seek with her as well as his little brother Dexter. Dexter was the more energetic, happy child that laughed happily and teased with joy when hiding from his mother who treated him in just the same generous way. Brian was more quiet, reserved and kept in the back but he had a deep affection for his little brother, often cradling him in his arms or holding onto him as a protector and caring brother would. Some time later Dexter actually managed to ride on Brian's skateboard and had a wipe out, Brian comforted him by telling him it was the best wipe out he'd ever seen and puts a band aid on his knee while giving him tips to bend his knees the next time he tries while Dexter nods in agreement. The two can often be seen playing together and Biney will usually be hugging Dexter, the two having a great childhood together. Unfortunately Dexter's mother was an drug addict (likely entering the trade when her boyfriend at the time, 'Joe Driscoll, returned from the Vietnam War and started becoming an addict himself), this never affected her love for her boys but it put her at high risk with certain parties. She met Detective Harry Morgan and began acting as his informant in the Estrada cartel, trying to provide intel that would help bring down the drug kingpin. On Friday September 28th, 1973 she met with Harry in an interview while bringing her youngest son Dexter along, while her older son Brian was in school. Laura told him that she wanted out of this, that it was far too risky for her and her boys and Harry assured her that nothing would happen to her or her children. She felt that her life may be on the line believing they were followed to the park the previous day, information that would later turn out to be a love affair. While Harry was seeing Laura despite being with his wife Doris Morgan, Laura was in fact also cheating on her boyfriend Joe. Harry closed out the interview, patting Dexter on the head even then somewhat symbolizing the later fatherhood figure he would become. 'The Shipping Yard Massacre' On Wednesday October 3rd, 1973 Laura Moser, her two sons Dexter and Brian, as well as three other drug users were hurdled into the shipping container CBAN 348 9 by Estrada's henchmen: Santos Jimenez, Lipsey and Welsh. It is believed that just Santos wielded the chainsaw, as the other two are often seen likely standing there to prevent anyone from escaping. The three unnamed victims were all slain by the chainsaw, leaving Laura Moser for last begging them not to do this in front of her baby. She screamed and cried as they revved the chainsaw, turning then to give a final smile to Dexter (most likely because he was the youngest at the time and the baby in the family) She said to close his eyes, not to look and that she loved him before Santos finally cut into her, killing Laura in front of both of her sons with no remorse. Santos and his comrades fled the area while Dexter and Brian sat there, for two entire days sitting in blood that would forever change both boys. Brian, who was older, would always remember this experience but Dexter was shut down emotionally for the next 30 years he wouldn't know how to be human anymore. A happy childhood ended in tragedy, to create two boys who would grow up to be serial killers. Only one of them, however, was given the means to control and focus these urges thanks to the first man on scene, Harry Morgan. Brian suffered with the memories of this event, it helped fuel his curiosity in the human body as well as dismemberment and likely the amount of blood in the container helped in his style to drain the victims of all of their blood. Detective Morgan opened the shipping container door, startled by the absolute carnage inside. He spotted the two children however and moved in to pick up the younger, Dexter. As Harry was picking up Dexter, he held on tightly to his brother's hand before it slipped from his grasp and both boys called out to one another. Harry looked Brian in the eyes and saw (what Brian later claimed in his adult years) "a fucked up kid", rather than taking him as well he left the container while Brian screamed "please don't leave me Dexter!". As he got outside, he told the other officers with him to get in there immediately and Brian was recovered but Harry held onto Dexter, holding him close as he said everything would be alright. He made his way to the car while Dexter looked on without emotion to this accident, eventually blocking it out of his mind for most of his life. Santos Jimenez and the other two were arrested shortly thereafter for the crime, Santos managed to cut a deal and moved to Naples when given the chance but one of the other two died while the other has life without parole in prison. Joe Driscoll, their father, found out about the carnage and fearing for his own life fled Miami leaving behind his children behind and apparently settled in Dade City, where he'd eventually drop his drug addiction after a stay in prison and went on to live a quiet, lonely life. Dexter was brought into the Morgan family, where he'd be raised by Harry and become the brother of Debra Morgan. 'Growing Up' According to Brian, all Harry saw in him was a "fucked up kid" as did the other officers so rather than approve him to go with his brother Brian was placed inside of a mental facility in Tampa Bay, Florida. His only family now was a group of other disturbed children and then the psychiatrists working with him, the only thing he held onto were the memories of what happened to his mother and the thought of his brother, Dexter. It's unknown where Brian acquired the ability to mask himself and blend in the way Harry taught Dexter, as there was no such guidance to aide him in his life. With the uncontrollable urge unchanneled but never unleashed, Brian never learned restraint or a Code to choose which people to kill...meaning that he was free to claim any life he desired. It is likely without Harry's guidance that Dexter would have been the same way Brian is in his adult life. This ability to hide who he truly was made him appear fit for society, so as he grew up studying in the mental hospital rather than an actual school he eventually was released at the age of 21. His life after that seemingly vanished from record however, as the man named Brian Moser disappeared... Plot Brian is introduced during Season One and follows through into Season Two as a spiritual being until Dexter is finally able to give him up. He is referenced throughout the course of the series, explored by Debra Morgan in Season 4 and finally, after all the references in Season Six he makes his appearance in place of Harry Morgan as a personification of his Dark Passenger. There are many characters that have some connection or interest with ITK, as well as Dexter himself specifically Louis Greene most recently. Season One Season One primarily follows the exploits of a man dubbed the Ice Truck Killer and his game of wits with serial killer Dexter Morgan. 'Prior to Activity in Miami' Brian traveled the country and even across the world following his release from the Tampa Mental Institution after being cleared at Age 21. It is believed that due to his isolation in the facility, he chose to travel in order to secure a life for himself and see what had passed him by growing up from the 1970's and part of the 80's. At some point in his lifetime he travled to Paris, France where he would study the human form at the University of Paris-Sorbonne Episode 107: Circle of Friends, Brian talking to Debra, that helped provide an acute knowledge of the human body (which would be used later in his life for the dismemberment of his victims). Brian states that a little while after he entered Prosthetics, though it's likely at this time he had already killed the man named Rudy Cooper in 1998, assuming his identity including all of his information in order to enter the medical field. It is unknown how long Brian assumed the style he adopted of draining the victims of their blood then dismembering them piece by piece or when he made his first actual kill (by the way Brian describes it, the original Rudy does not sound like the first victim) but one thing was for certain: the hunger never stopped. It is likely that before he finally tracked down his brother Brian killed more than 50 people but this number can't be confirmed only the three prior to his arrival in Miami. It is likely that in a way similar to Arthur Mitchell, Brian transferred himself to various locations throughout the country in search of his brother while also working as a Prosthetic surgeon, allowing him the funds he needed while pursuing a field that best fit his interest in the human body and dismemberment (formed by watching his mother chainsawed to pieces in front of him). Here he would practice on his victims while trying to find the elusive Dexter Moser but was never clear on a location, until 2006. After leaving two bodies in Broward, Brian's travels brought him back to Miami where he discovered that Dexter Moser was in fact named Dexter Morgan. Brian did his research at this point, able to trace back to the cop who found them at the scene Harry Morgan as well as his adoptive sister Debra Morgan. The more surprising fact is that in this time he learned about Dexter's life growing up (most likely when Dexter went out, he would sneak in to learn everything about him), at some point in one of Dexter's many victims Brian tailed him and observed the way his brother was. A feeling deep inside both made him feel overjoyed that his brother was just the same way that Brian had always been and also prompted him to finally make a move to show him there's someone else out there just like Dexter. He started to construct an elaborate plan that would guarantee that he would not only show Dexter who he truly was (as he figured out that Dexter must not have had memory of the past, in addition he knew of Dexter's choice to only target criminals based on Harry's teachings), but reunite the two of them after making all the facts of Dexter's past come to light. So he started with a single victim, a prostitute left at a hotel... 'Bloodless Victims' Dexter: "No blood. No sticky, hot, messy awful blood. No blood at all. Why hadn't I thought of that? No blood. What a beautiful idea" Dexter Morgan returns home to find a message on his answering machine from his sister Debra Morgan regarding a murder at the Seven Seas Motel, she personally requests that he appears there with a "pretty fucking please with cheese on top" which causes him to laugh and he readies himself to show up on scene. As he arrives, he passes through the yellow tape looking around slightly until he spots his sister (in her undercover outfit) who pulls him into her motel room. She does a run-through on the body, saying that it's the third victim in the past five months, with the other two victims found in Broward chopped up just like this one. Dexter seems a little surprised at a Serial killer but Debra asks him if he can help her out, get a hunch on the situation that may enable her to finally transfer out of Vice into Miami Metro Homicide, where her brother works alongside the department as a forensic blood spatter analyst. Dexter agrees and heads outside, probably not expecting more than the usual work. As he moves down into the pool he is greeted by the always perverse Vince Masuka, his coworker with a sense of humor. After making a joke about his attraction to Debra, he asks why Dexter is even here and Dexter replies by saying it's a crime scene though Masuka points out that he does blood spatter and there isn't any at the scene. This catches Dexter by surprise, something he hadn't thought of before as Masuka explains there's no blood in, on or around the body at all before he asks Detective Angel Batista to go ahead and show the body to Dexter. He approaches anxious to see the body, his face lined with an expression of awe while viewing the corpse of this dismembered corpse wondering to himself just how could he get rid of the blood? He begins to praise the work in his mind, saying that he's never seen such clean and neat dead flesh feeling it's unique. Angel describes that the body isn't complete however, pointing out a rough cut that seems interrupted on the left thigh (leaving it in just three pieces, not four as the other leg) and they begin working on the angle of there possibly being a witness in the area. Dexter stands up, believing he can't think if there's no blood and finds a way to head out of there since he's the blood guy then there's nothing he can do there. As Dexter leaves the scene, he looks back thinking that perhaps this guy exceeded his own abilities. Debra Morgan is added to the case thanks to their father's old friend Captain Tom Matthews and Dexter later visits his girlfriend Rita Bennett in order to go out on a date with her. The two arrive at a festival of sorts, where all sorts of food items and partying commences while Dexter sort of plays along to seem normal enough. As the two stand at a crab table with Rita smashing the claws to find the meat inside, Dexter notices police off in the distance having sealed off a crime scene. Dexter's curiosity gets the best of him and he brings Rita towards the edge of the crowd before telling her he'll be right back. As he equips his forensic ID he notices a body laid out just like the one from earlier, beautifully preserved as well as bloodless. Angel insults the killer by calling him a "Son of a Whore", a savage, an asshole killer...mainly because of the fact that they have to come in and work on a Friday Night. Dexter plays along agreeing, stating that this seems like the same guy and same pattern with Angel confirming no blood, absolutely bone dry. He begins to inform Dexter that the left leg has a difference in cut this time (it's rough at the ankle, not so much at the knee and midthigh is completely smooth). In addition, the very top of the thigh has the muscle and skin completely filet'd off revealing nothing but bone. Dexter claims that their killer is experimenting, trying to find the right way when Angel suddenly mentions the head missing, which causes Dexter some surprise. He thinks to himself now that this guy is good at what he does, smirking. In an awkward situation, Dexter later describers his fascination with the killer as pure artwork and even demonstrates his technique by "slicing" Rita's thigh at just the right point before getting somewhat sexually aroused by the incident. Rita isn't quite ready for that kind of contact and leaves Dexter feeling a bit out in the open, his head filled with thoughts of this new killer. 'The Ice Truck Killer Gets His Name' The following day Dexter Morgan meets with his sister Debra Morgan for lunch, having common small talk until Debra mentions an interesting fact: cell crystallization. She overheard a coroner say the word and brings up her observation about realizing the body parts looked cold, something that hits Dexter as an eye opener. He figures the cold would slow the blood flow and since this most recent victim was the only one showing those signs, the type of storage facility would have to be mobile so he discovers that the transportation has to be a Refrigerated Truck. Dexter figures then that Deb should check for any stolen refrigerated trucks in Miami, a point that she later mentions during a briefing by Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta regarding the case. Because of the nature behind Debra's attempt at explaining her observation (it's fairly nervous and stuttering), LaGuerta dismisses it as something she should "keep to herself". Dexter had been tracking a potential kill of his own during this investigation into the yet unknown Serial killer and he found this in a violent-rapist turned murderer named Jamie Jaworski. After ambushing him at a factory, Dexter went through his usual ritual before ending Jamie's life to appease his own Dark Passenger while also picking up the pieces to dispose of in his boat (as a note: these body parts were likely disposed of before seeing the Ice Truck and he was simply on his way home from the Mariana). Dexter parks in front of a hotel to take some time to admire the bloodslide for Jamie, feeling that it was a good night. From behind him a truck pulls up and turns on its light, rather bright to get Dexter's attention. He sits there for a moment until it decides to pass by him, surprisingly turning out to be a Refrigerated Truck, in fact it's an Ice Truck the perfect size to act as the transport for bodies, keeping them cold and preserved. Dexter can't believe his luck and begins to follow the truck, unknowingly reaching a dead end...and the truck begins to turn itself around, facing Dexter. Dexter begins to feel that he's in a dangerous situation, the Serial killer knew exactly that he was being followed and lured Dexter into a trap. The man faces Dexter's car for a moment before driving slowly towards him, turning up the brights on his highbeams so that it prevents Dexter from getting a good look into the driver's seat. As Dexter tries to get glimpse something flies from the window and smacks against the windshield: it's the head of the woman from earlier, having been preserved in the front seat up there with him. Dexter gets out but is unable to see anything more of the truck before police arrive to deal with the situation. They paramedics give Dexter a basic eye test to see how he's doing and Maria LaGuerta arrives to talk about Debra's theory with the Ice Truck panning out seeing as Dexter pretty much just backed it up. Data after this message is subject for deletion as new data is added. Temporarily left for viewing purposes, will be removed in time Dexter Morgan, unaware of the identity of the killer or his relationship to him, is immediately fascinated with the Ice Truck Killer's methods. Brian hopes to reunite with his brother, who has shut out the traumatic memories of their past. Rudy uses the murders as a way of getting close to Dexter, with the hopes of encouraging him to abandon his double life and commit his murders freely with Brian. He starts leaving victim's body parts in significant places from Dexter's childhood. He also kidnaps a security guard named Tony Tucci and leaves him tied up for Dexter to find, hoping his brother will finish him off, but Dexter does not kill Tucci because of the principles he inherited from Harry. When this plan fails, Brian decides to get more directly involved with Dexter's life. He starts dating Dexter's sister by adoption, Debra Morgan, as a way of getting closer to Dexter. Debra falls in love with Brian, but feels discouraged when he starts showing more interest in Dexter than in her. Brian starts easing Dexter into the truth of their past by killing their birth father, so that Dexter will get his inheritance and start learning about his past. He also continues to leave Dexter clues as the Ice Truck Killer, spraying a hotel room with blood to recreate the place their mother was murdered. Brian stabs Angel Batista when the detective finds clues to the Ice Truck Killer's identity, but Angel fights Brian off and survives. When Dexter discovers that Brian is the one who stabbed Angel, he realizes that Brian is the Ice Truck Killer. Brian kidnaps Debra and leads Dexter to their old family home, where he reveals his true identity, their relationship as brothers, and the truth of their past. He tries to convince Dexter to join him in killing Debra, thus leaving his old life behind and starting a new life with his real brother, but Dexter stops him and saves his sister. Brian later goes to Dexter's apartment, where he believes Debra is staying, and tries to kill her. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Dexter. He strangles Brian until he passes out and transports him to Brian's apartment, where he suspends him in the air, just as Brian did to his victims as the Ice Truck Killer. Brian tries to convince Dexter to set him free, telling his brother he can be free to be his true self with him. A frustrated Dexter loudly dismisses this, causing a single tear to run out of Brian's eyes. Dexter says he can't let Brian live because he knows he will always want to kill Debra. Brian continues to lecture Dexter on how he's being irrational and choosing to live a lie for people who will never really known or care about the real him instead of embracing family who accepts him. Dexter is tempted, but ultimately slices Brian's throat, telling him he can't hear anymore, while admitting Brian is right. Dexter convinces the police that Brian committed suicide in the same way he committed his crimes. Dexter is the only person to mourn his brother's death and he is the first victim that he does not take a souvenir blood sample from (that is, after he started with Alex Timmons), since he is the first victim he wishes he could have set free and in all reality, did set him free (through death). Season Two Brian is seen only briefly (or referred to) in Season two, being a part of the main plot in Episodes 201 and 202 (It's Alive! and Waiting to Exhale, respectively). By the end of Episode 202, Dexter comes to the realization that he, to be able to forgive himself and be able to kill again, must get rid of pieces that reminded him of his brother. This included the head of the barbie doll Brian left at Dexter's apartment when Brian was still anonymous to Dexter as well as other small things. As he drops the items into the water, the items transform into Brian and latch onto Dexter's hand, but Dexter lets go and drops Brian into the depths of the water, figuratively submerging his memories of their interactions. Season Four His former love Debra Morgan begins an investigation into the past of the Ice Truck Killer. She learns of Laura Moser and through extensive research, finally discovers the truth about Dexter's relation to Brian as his actual biological brother. She confronts him about this, informing him of this information while also realizing that Brian was using her just to get to Dexter. The matter is never spoken of again following the Trinity Case, though Brian is often mentioned in Dexter's thinking in relation to events where he deals with someone's brother and other characters often refer back to the case through the series. Season Six For the most part, the Ice Truck Killer case had been buried. That is until a new intern in the Miami Metro Homicide forensics department came on scene, the beautiful young Ryan Chambers. In getting close to Vince Masuka, he eventually brought up the evidence from the Ice Truck Killer case for her to look through as sort of a gift. She expressed her fascination with the case, having followed it since the details were made public and that she even painted her fingernails to match the coloring that Brian used on his victims. The mannequin arm left in the evidence box was later stolen by her as a purpose of selling it on the internet. Brian was later mentioned again when Dexter saw Nathan's body during the "Four Horses of Apocalypse" crime scene, cut into separate parts similar to Brian's M.O. Masuka's requested his new intern Louis Greene to find a way to get the prosthetic arm back, unfortunately it was too late to get it back. However he was able to erase all traces of it being on sale in the auction as well as any evidence linking the department, and with the Ice-Truck Case being frozen, all seems to be fine. At the end of Just Let Go he is seen clapping his hands after Dexter drowns Nick for the murder of Brother Sam. When Dexter comes back on the shore, he asks, "Hey, little brother. Miss me?" Refer to Main article The hand of one of his last victims, Monique, was recently revealed to be in the possession of Louis Greene. Modus operandi Although Dexter and Deborah speculated that he commited his murders in an ice truck (hence his name) and it is known that he stole one, which may have been used prior to the pilot and it is where Dexter, Deborah and Angel found the severed finger tips of one of his victims, it is revealed in episode 8 that he has custom refrigeration unit in his apartment. He often dismembered his victims and left them wrapped up for the police to find. One of his trademark habits is draining the blood from his victims as his method of killing them, which earns him Dexter's admiration. He does this by using a machine that hoists his victims up by their legs; slicing their carotid artery and jugular vein afterwards. The blood then is pumped into a bucket which he later uses to cover an entire hotel room in the collective blood of his victims. This causes his brother Dexter to remember a part of his past. Dexter later uses this ritual to make his brother's death look like a suicide. In the novels In Darkly Dreaming Dexter (unlike in the TV series), Brian does not use the name Rudy Cooper and does not get romantically involved with Deborah. He is noted as having a very strong resemblance to Dexter, to the point that upon seeing an image of Brian with dismembered corpses, Dexter and Deborah are convinced that Dexter is the murderer of the novel. The only physical differences noted by Dexter when they meet are that Brian is an inch or two taller, thicker through the shoulders and chest, and paler. He first meets Dexter face-to-face in a shipping container located in the same place as the one where their mother was murdered, with Deborah tied up and ready for Dexter to kill. Rather than killing either Deborah or Brian, Dexter lets him go. Their professions differ as well; the books have Brian working with imports, while the series has him as a prosthetic surgeon. The age gap between Brian and Dexter is noted as being only 1 year in the book. In the books he is known as the Tamiami Slasher. Brian returns in Dexter is Delicious after learning of the birth of Dexter's daughter. He introduces himself to Dexter's family, and he worked for the cannibalist coven that would later lure Dexter, Deborah and Kyle Chutsky into a trap, later saving them from the cannibals. In Double Dexter Brian still shows up for the weekly Friday dinners at the Morgan/Bennet household, while he works with realestate. He also helps Dexter removing a problem. Appearances The following is a list of episodes that Brian Moser has appeared in. Season One *Dexter (concealed in shadow) *Let's Give the Boy a Hand (concealed in shadow) *Love American Style (as Rudy Cooper) *Return to Sender (concealed in shadow) *Circle of Friends (as Rudy Cooper) *Shrink Wrap (as Rudy Cooper and shown as The Ice Truck Killer) *Father Knows Best (as Rudy Cooper and shown as Cable Repair Man/The Ice Truck Killer) *Seeing Red (as Rudy Cooper and shown as The Ice Truck Killer) *Truth Be Told (as Rudy Cooper and shown as The Ice Truck Killer) *Born Free (as himself; killed) Trivia * Brian may be ambidextrous. In Shrink Wrap, he is seen moving his computer mouse with his left hand. However, in the very next episode, Father Knows Best, he is seen "playing" air guitar right handed. *During his childhood, Dexter usually addressed Brian as "Biney", because he had trouble correctly pronouncing his name. *Brian is one of only three characters to appear to Dexter as an illusion, the other two being Harry Morgan and Laura Moser. He is also the first to do so, appearing to Dexter in Waiting to Exhale, long before Harry became Dexter's "inner conscience". *Brian, unlike Harry, is actually seen interacting with things other than Dexter. Dexter imagines him eating, and even tossing body parts into the ocean and stabbing a man with a pitchfork. *Brian was the first of Dexter's victims that he did not take a sample of blood from, except for the victims he killed before he started to take blood slides. Victims Note: It is highly likely Brian's number of victims is much higher, possibly even surpassing Dexter's body count (by the time of his death). *Rudy Cooper *Jill Vartos *Teri Ludlow *Heather Costas *Alice Curry *Amy True *Terry Foster *Guilda Ruppert *Ice Truck Killer Victims 1 and 2 *Pool Victim (Ice Truck Killer) *Party Victim (Ice Truck Killer) *Two Unknown Victims *Sheri Taylor *Unknown Victim *Joe Driscoll *Irma Holt *Monique *Fred *Also, in Nebraska, Dexter pictures Brian stabbing Norm with a pitch fork, though it was actually him who stabbed Norm. Attempted Victims *Tony Tucci *Angel Batista *Debra Morgan References es:Brian Moser Category:Deceased Category:Serial killers Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Members of Dexter's Family Category:Debra's love interests